


Sharing is Caring

by avalalaland



Series: From beginning to end [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Profanity, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Persephone is a mischievous mink.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: From beginning to end [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Sharing is Caring

Moonlight and stars strew in through the window the beams falling on pink hair fanned out on blue sheets tracing the hair up to the small pink curvy frame laying nude under the dark blue Egyptian cotton sheets. The light creating shapes on everything it touches. Persephone as she lay in her marital bed dreaming about a memory of a time long past when her and her husband. Her brow furrowed as it played out with the fight that had started it all. Her eyelashes fanned her pink cheeks and the serene monarch rested after a night full of her husband. Her and Aidoneus' sultry dancing in between the sheets. The memory played starting with the fight that would transition them from just boyfriend and girlfriend to lovers. "Why are you pushing me away?!" she yelled following him as he was rushing up the stairs. "This is no place for someone like you." He stated sternly she looked at him, her eyes red. "No place for me. I think we both know what is right for me?" she challenged. They were now both in his bedroom and she had slammed the door. "This is no home for a goddess as lively as you." The sternness leaving him realizing she was not just going to let him put space between them this time. "Home? You talk of home like you know what it is, but you don't. Not really." He looked at her taken aback. "I am over 2000 years old, Kore I know what home is." He said with some heated anger in his voice. "Then you know it's a feeling Hades. Its not a place. Home is where your heart is and I can't leave because I don't want what i have given you freely back." He stood shocked and he walked towards her, putting his hands on either side of her face, her kunzite eyes looking into his now blue ones. "Home is a feeling and I only feel at home when I am with you." Tears were flowing from her cheeks "please don't..." With that he scooped her up and pressed her into the wall his lips feverishly on hers. "I love you so much." His hand secured her legs around his waist the other one on her face, his thumb wiping the tears from under her eye. "You are my home too." He whispered. "Kore?" he pulled back and looked in her eyes and she nodded yes while biting her lip. He kissed her, his hands roaming her body as his body pressed her into the wall. His hand slipped up her thigh slowly making his way to helping her find nirvana with his hands. She moaned with anticipation her inner coil tightening his hand finally reaching her core and sliding inside of her. The feel of her on his fingers "Sweetness" he gasped. "mmmm...Aidoneus" her voice sounded like a prayer "Please. I need you." His hand went down to his belt and he took it off ripping it out of the loops and throwing it across the room in one movement. He started to unzip his pants, the sound building the anticipation of him in her core. She was on fire and needed him more than anything. Her breathing was growing erratic and when his cerulean cock popped out of its confines hitting her on the bottom of her ass her breath hitched. Hades pulled back enough to extricate and move her down his body. One hand was holding her ass and the other helped her bring her legs lower on his hips and their cores not centered with each other. Their red eyes connected "you ready sweetness?" vines made their way up his arms "Yessss" she hissed out.

A blaring noise broke Persephone out of her dream. Her eyes popped open, sexual frustration ripped through her body. She huffed frustratingly, seeing the king's side of the bed empty. She rolled over to her back it was Wednesday. The one day they went in separately and she slept in. He would be just starting his meeting on his computer with all all the underworld pantheons. She smirked as she was in a rare mood, her eyes falling on her laptop on her bedside. The blinking lights feeding into her mischievous thoughts. Her hand traveled down her body, the other toying with her breast "mmm...sharing is caring" she whispered and her hands left her body and reached for her laptop. Persephone scanned the room with a sly grin. after setting up her laptop on a pillow that showed a good view of herself she started back to her ministrations. Her mind raced through reasons not to bother him. Her mind came up blank why not give him a show to go with his business. He works too hard anyways. She smirked to herself. She saw the green light that said he was online. The moonlight and the light from the computer were the only things that illuminated her body, giving an ethereal neon glow to her magenta skin. One last smirk she connected with her unsuspecting husband. 

Hades sat in the large board room. Laptop open and staring at the large screen on the wall filling with various underworld leaders and beings. He noticed on his laptop his wife calling him. He furrowed his brow she knew this was when his important early morning monthly meeting with his fellow underworld gods and goddesses was. It must be important, he thought. "Kore, I am in a meeting. I will call you....oh!" He heard his name come from the laptop and the meeting screen. One more serious and the other breathy and seductive. Only one had his full attention. He looked at the large screen wide eyed and loosened his tie. He hit mute and then captions so he could read when he would need to intervene on the meeting. He watched the goddess on his laptop writing and playing with herself. A brief moment he thought this was accidental. That was until she looked him square his eyes with a coy smile. He watched as the sheet dropped down presenting her round breasts fully to him. "so beautiful" he whispered. Hades gave a toothy grin to his wife and watched her hand slip from her breast down under the sheet. He could just make out her hand as it traveled down to her body to her lower lips. He licked his lips and his pupils dilated. Hades turns his laptop so he isn't at an angle anymore and stifles a noise with his fist. She moaned louder and said his name. He watched as those super soft sheets fell down further from her writhing so that he could see what her hand was doing to her. He squirms answering a question he read on the screen and a few minutes later his eyes are fully red now. Her eyes fully on his watching her and the screen taking a toll on his self control. He watched as she angled herself a little so he could really see what she was doing to herself. Her fingers parted her pussy and she slipped her middle finger and index finger inside and she let out a sigh. "Gods! Aidoneus, I wish my fingers were your beautiful. hard. throbbing. cock." She had enunciated each word His phone dinged in his pants. She moaned in displeasure "you work too hard love, you could have been here with me" she squeezed her left breast hard and twisted her nipple. He watched as his wife's head moved towards the screen and smiled. He pulls his phone out and starts talking to whomever is on the other end, eyes stuck and unmovable on his lovely magenta wife. Hades reached over taking the mute off. I will send an email with my half of the meeting, something very important came up. It's too hard to reschedule this issue. send me the notes." With that he disconnected from the meeting call and stood up.

She licked her lips seeing the large tent of his erection in his tight work pants. She watched his hand reach for his belt buckle. "Don't you dare stop sweetness." His pants dropped to the floor and his shirt tails parted on either side as his large cock released into view she could see the pre-cum on his tip and licked her lips. Her hands slid down her body as she watched his hands start to pump his length. Kore reached up under her pillow where she had stashed her glass dildo. She swiped it through her folds coating it with her juices drenching it. "Tell me your majesty where should I play with this?" His eyes rolled back his hand pumping his hard cock. He sat down, his scoundrel smile returning. "I want to watch you fuck your ass?" his voice rumbled the request and sound of his voice causing her pussy to clench. "As you wish your majesty." She smiled cheekily and ran the glass dildo down her body. She maneuvered herself again so he could see her round ass cheeks. "Good Gaia that ass" Hades breathed. He watched when she was ready and started to slowly push the bulbous head inside her tight hole. She moaned it was like music to his ears. Her eyes wide, sighs loud, as she thrust it half way in. With firm pressure applied to the it's base, her body bent forward as he watched it disappear, her ass taking it all. Watching him pump his cock, her hand thrusting the toy in and out in rhythm to his pumping. She Plunged it deep, pulled it out, before leaving the head in, and ramming it back in. Over and over again, she thrust it. Her pussy spasming, wanting to be filled. Needing to be filled. Desiring his cock. 

Hades moans and grunts filled her ears. "Faster!" he moans out. Persephone watches her husband spiraling towards climax and as she fucks herself on the screen. The sight made her pussy drip with her essence and arousal. She sat on the toy, her eyes going wide as it penetrated her deeply. Her knees spread far apart, hands behind her pushing harder on to the glass dildo while rocking. " Hades muttered "Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Just like that! Harder! Think of my rock hard cock burying it deep in your hot wet cunt!" Pumping his member, his hand blurry from the speed. She thought of his hands on her and gripped her breasts, squeezing them. Her hands twisted her nipples. Persephone Fell forward and reached back to the top of the bed. Her hand felt around till she found what she was looking for and pulled out a light pink vibrator. She grinned, palming its thickness and letting the intense vibrations run through her hand. She brought it down to her clit letting the vibrations wash over her lower lips. The vibrator sent jolts through her body. "Fuck Yessss!!!!" she hissed. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes, her first orgasm hitting her. Breathing in short gasps, chest heaving. Her nipples are painfully hard. Hips still ramming that glass dildo hard into her ass. Sweating, she collapsed against the pillows, her hands resting on her inner thighs while she slid the vibrator in and out of her pussy. She hung her hand back, hair sprawled every which way. She looked impeccable fucked. Hades was almost jealous. Her pussy spasmed and sent her juices spilling from her lips onto the bed and her inner thighs. Persephone wanted; no needed another orgasm, her brow furrowing, eyes closed, losing herself to the burning need humming through her body. Hades watched lustfully as his wife's hips bucked up to her thrusts chasing her orgasm. hips pushing higher and slamming back down. He watched her writhing, sweaty, pink illuminated form on the other end. "Fuck yourself woman! Harder! Cum for me! I want you to cum all over my face, to fill your cunt with my tongue, my hands on your hips pulling you harder onto me. Cum for me!" he yelled at her, her red eyes snapping open. His voice filled her ears like a siren's song. She can't take it anymore. She let herself spill over the edge. Toes digging into the mattress, back arching, fisting the sheets, and sending her head thrown back against the pillows. Her pussy convulsed the vibrator still sitting against her g-spot. Her cum squirts from her pussy, and over her hand. Pussy clamping down hard around the toy, squeezing it. Her other hand let go and the toy spill forth on to the bed. Her screams of "Fuck!!!" sounded otherworldly.Her body lay there complete and shaking her head rolled to look at him. He stood grunting as he came all over the table. She could make out the thick, and creamy seed and licked her lips. His hands moved to fix his tie when he realized that his hand had cum all over it. Her pupils were blown large, wanting to lick his hand completely clean. She watched as he smirked and like he had read her mind licked the cum from his hand all while staring in her eyes. She pouted "I wanna taste your majesty." He chuckled "too bad." He watched her dip her finger into her core and brought them slowly up her body to her lips and licked them clean. Her eyes answering his challenge two could play this game. "mmm.." she moaned "like pomegranates." He looked at her and around the empty meeting room pulling out a handkerchief to wipe up his mess. "You interrupted my meeting."   
"Well you know what they say, your majesty. Sharing is caring." and her hand hit disconnect making sure the last thing he saw was a sly smile and a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been watching porn and got an idea. Its very roughly based after what i had been watching.


End file.
